


Just a dream

by notjustmom



Series: Just Curious [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock returns to Baker Street...





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was relieved when he saw Anthea waiting for him as he walked out of Bart's. She wasn't a talker. Not that many of Mycroft's minions were, but she was the most human of them. He nodded as she opened the door for him, then walked over to the driver's side, slid into the seat and looked back at him through the mirror.

"Baker Street, then?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes.

 

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and opened her arms to him. Normally, he wouldn't - hadn't wanted anyone to touch him after he had finished his, what would John call them? His own tours of duty. But this time, he needed it. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. It surprised her to say the least and she pulled back to look at him. "You look, well, my dear. A bit tired, though? Can I bring you a cuppa?"

He nodded and let her go, then carried himself upstairs, dropped his bag on the floor, then walked over to his chair and dropped into it without taking his coat or shoes off, and fell asleep.

 

"Hey."

"John."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. You should be here."

"Soon, just a few more weeks, and I'll be home."

"Home."

"Presumptuous?"

"No. I want you with me, but I should warn you -"

"About?"

"Hmmm, well, you know about... and... well, the violin. I may play at odd hours..."

"If that's the worst thing you can come up with..."

"You already know... all about me..."

"No, I don't. I don't know what your face looks like when -"

 

"Damn!" He glared at his brother, as he startled awake. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long. Tea's still hot."

"What - sorry." Sherlock sat up and rubbed his face. "I should thank you - for getting me in to see John. It was - kind of you."

Mycroft looked at him and nodded. "You seem - different."

"Do I?"

"Hmm."

"I feel different." He looked around the flat, very little had changed since the last time he had been - since - "You haven't - you didn't -"

"No. I left everything as you left it. Of course, Mrs Hudson has dusted since you've been - away, but I didn't want to - disturb anything, you deserve your privacy."

Sherlock snorted. "Since when? Sorry -"

"No, I understand your hesitation. When will John be able to leave hospital?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "A month, maybe two, depends on how PT goes, I talked to his therapist, and he's trying harder, since -" he gazed down at his hands, and blew out a breath. "Since we started talking, he's doing better."

"He has a reason. He didn't before."

Sherlock glanced up at him and blinked. "You approve?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does," Sherlock muttered under his breath. "I want him here, I want him home, Myc."

"I know, brother mine. He will be." Mycroft got to his feet, and picked up his umbrella. "I just wanted to see that you got home safely. He will be home soon, Sherlock. Get some rest."

 

Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. John should be ignoring his dinner by now.

 

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"So, what aren't you eating tonight?"

"Funny thing, it's actually some very good Italian."

"Lasagne?"

"and garlic bread. Not normal Tuesday fare."

Sherlock laughed. "I think my brother is -"

"What?"

"Trying to tell me I need to feed you up a bit."

"Ah." 

Sherlock could hear him smiling over the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, but you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I can dream of you finally, since I know what you look like."

"I already did."

"Already did what?"

"Well, I dreamed of - damn. When I got home, I crashed for a while, and I dreamed I was talking to you, and I told you -"

"Told me..."

"I was telling you - I can't wait until you are home, John."

"Soon, Sherlock. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Go eat - Angelo will be offended if you have to eat cold lasagne."

"When I get home -"

"All the lasagne you can eat."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up from a nightmare...

"Sherlock?"

"Hmppphhh? John?" Sherlock squinted at his phone. 2:24.

"Yeah, sorry - I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's fine. Breathe for me."

"I'm -"

"Breathe, John. Do you want me to come over?"

"You can't -"

"I can, just tell me, and I'll call Mycroft for a car. I'm already - well, still dressed from yesterday."

"Fell asleep in your chair again?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah, the bed is too big. I'm not used to -"

John waited for him to find the words.

"having all this space, and I can do whatever I want. I spent yesterday cleaning out the fridge. Don't ask."

"I won't." John chuckled.

"And it was a beautiful day yesterday."

"I know."

"I wasn't afraid really, but - I'm not ready to go out there yet. It's stupid."

"No, not stupid."

"John."

"Make a plan, go to the park, or go get coffee, even if it's just downstairs at Speedy's. Baby steps, love. Or go get some new socks."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I rather liked the shirt you were wearing when you came to see me - purple?"

"Aubergine."

"Aubergine?"

"It's silly, because eggplants are usually darker - but - I'll call Dr. Lincoln later this morning and schedule a time to visit in a couple of days?"

John let out the breath he had been holding. "I'd like that. Thank you. I'm -"

"Don't apologise, John. I'm here, anytime. Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sherlock's breath caught, he hadn't understood how important those words were before John said them to him as he was leaving his room, three days ago. And now - "I love you, too. Honestly."

John yawned and whispered,"I know. See you soon, yeah?"

"Soon." He ended the call, slowly uncurled from his chair and walked over to the window, watched as a couple walked arm in arm, the woman's head leaning on the man's shoulder, obviously happy... he turned from the window and went to bed.


End file.
